Haunt
by garekinclong
Summary: Kise selalu menyelinap ke dalam mimpi indah Aomine.—AoKise. Drabble.


_Kise selalu menyelinap ke dalam mimpi indah Aomine._

**[ Haunt ]**

**Kuroko no Basuke / 黒子のバスケ **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**This fic **© garekinclong

**Note/Warning**: AoKise. Shounen-Ai. Drabble.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

Malam bersalju tak menjadi halangan bagi kedua insan manusia untuk saling bertemu, duduk bersebelahan, serta saling menghangatkan diri.

Di bawah pohon dengan tumpukan butiran putih yang jatuh dari atas, pemuda pirang serta pemuda biru tua menautkan tangan mereka.

Duduk saling membelakangi; bersandar pada pohon.

"Kise, sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kita lekas pulang."

"Jangan dulu, Aominecchi."

Hembusan nafas mengepul. Hidung semerah tomat matang. Tangan, meski dibalut sarung tangan dengan kain terbaik yang mampu menangkal rasa dingin, tetap gemetaran.

Aomine iba terhadap keadaan Kise saat ini. Itulah sebabnya ia meminta dia—atau mereka berdua, untuk beranjak pulang.

Dan Kise selalu merajuk untuk tetap tinggal di bawah pohon sana.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah. Jadi aku belum sempat menghubungi orang rumahku," Si surai biru tua mengambil nafas.

"Aku hanya minta sekarang. Tidak besok, tidak lusa. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi egois, Aominecchi."

"Bukankah kau sudah egois dari dulu?"

"A-Aominecchi!"

Yang diserukan namanya hanya tergelak tawa. Mengerjai seekor anjing kecil penurut selalu menjadi bagian terbaik dalam kehidupannya.

"Naa. Aominecchi."

"Ya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"...ya. Lalu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tahu itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Kise bungkam. Aomine mengernyit.

Batinnya, Kise tak pernah seaneh ini. Tak pernah mengungkapkan 'cinta' tanpa tergagap juga tanpa wajah memerah.

Kali ini, Kise menyatakannya dengan tegas.

"Hoi, Kise. Kau mabuk?"

"Tidak."

"Mengantuk?"

"Uhm kalau itu iya."

"Oh. Kuanggap kau mengigau sedari dua jam yang lalu."

Karena di depan mata Aomine terpampang jelas jam taman, maka ia bisa menghitung berapa lama mereka berada di sana.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak sedang mengigau. Aku serius mencintaimu, Aominecchi."

"Kau terus berkata seperti itu. Seperti kita akan berpisah."

"Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah."

Aomine tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Entah mengapa, meskipun bersalju, tetapi tubuhnya tak merasa kedinginan. Ia yakin ia tak memakai jaket tebal dan sarung tangan.

"...Tolong, sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Aomine menghirup udara, meneluarkan lewat mulut; kepulan asap tipis keluar.

"Aominecchi. Aku tahu aku memang bukan wanita, apalagi yang memiliki _oppai_ besar.

"Aku tahu aku memang tidak memiliki bodi seksi.

"Aku tahu aku memang egois.

"Aku tahu aku memang suka merajuk.

"Aku tahu itu. Karenanya, aku mencintaimu."

Tautan mengerat, Kise yang menggenggam terlalu erat. Aomine menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Serasa ada yang menggenggam jantungnya dan ingin menghancurkannya perlahan.

Sakit.

"Aominecchi—"

Aomine memotong perkatannya, "Kise. Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kita memang benar-benar akan berpisah."

Sedangkan wajahnya ditundukkan. Menahan rasa nyeri tanpa sebab ini.

Lanjutan kalimat tadi terdengar parau. "—Tolong berada di sisiku, sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Aomine membelalak.

"...Apa?"

"Ya. Sampai kau mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku."

'_Tapi, Kise._

_Sedikit lebih lama itu seberapa lama?_'

Sang pemilik surai biru tua menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Air matanya pun hampir keluar. Dan sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri perasaan menyakitkan ini.

"Kise... Aku bisa tapi aku tak mampu mengucapkannya.

"Kupikir jangka waktu 'sedikit lebih lama' sudah selesai. Aku harus bangun."

"...Baiklah, Aominecchi."

Suara Kise terdengar semakin melemah.

"_Aku akan tetap mengatakannya dan memintamu, setiap kali kau bermimpi."_

.

.

.

Paginya, Aomine terbangun di bawah pohon bersalju. Sendirian.

Dan sarung tangan kanan tergenggam erat di tangan kirinya.

"Aku memimpikanmu lagi, Kise."

* * *

**a/n**: nggaktauiniceritanyatentangapaanhahahahhekz.

Pokoknya, di sini tuh si Kise udah koid. Udah modar. Tapi Aomine selalu ngimpiin Kise, dan berasa neror dia buat ngatain 'kula tresna marang awakmu' / 'aku cinta padamu'. Soalnya semasa hidupnya si Kise selalu nyatain cintanya tapi Aomine gapernah bilang cinta juga. Bahkan sampe mereka pacaran.

Iya, si Kise ma Aomine udah jadian. Cowok macam apa teh dia !? #udah #gausahcurcol

Intinya semuanya gak nyambung. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dan kekurangan di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca! (_ _)

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
